Time Stands Still
by LadyOfLament
Summary: yeah! im back! but heres a small quote: " Heero your being a pussy... No onna should have this effect on you... Forget her." status: prelude


Time Stands Still  
  
by: Sandra  
  
Heero sat on the edge of his bed holding his head in his hands. His hair tossled even more so then usual. His eyes... they were slightly puffy and red. He looked over towards the phone and then to his clock. Only five days had passed since time seemed to stand still... Just five days and he couldn't make it already.  
  
~Five Days Back~  
  
The crisp autumn air passed by slowly, making Heer's hair dance around with it. He sat on the top of the shrine stairs awaiting Rei. Slowly he rubbed his eyes, something kept disturbing him today. At times he felt like he could barely breathe, and nothing had even happened...yet.  
  
So lost in his thoughts had he been that he hadn't even heard Rei walking over to him. He now saw her sitting next to him, a small smile crossed his face as he saw his pyro. Slowly it disappeared as he continued looking at her.  
  
Rei just sat looking down at her hands which were in her lap. Her eyes seemed weary and her whole expression seemed saddened. Finally she looked at him, this time forcing a small smile upon her face. "Let's go! The others are probably waiting on us," she spoke as she got up and took his hands in hers.  
  
Heero stood up as well and began following her down the street. He couldn't help but feel uneasy. The crisp wind picked up more and began to howl softly. It's cries all around them.  
  
~later in the day~  
  
With his arm around Rei's waist he stopped infront of the door to the temple. Slowly he leaned in to kiss her, but was abruptly stopped by her. He looked down at her, confussion evident in his eyes.  
  
"I....I'm sorry Heero...I just can't.... I can't stay with you anymore," her voice broke a bit, "Goodbye.." Qucikly she walked inside, not once looking back.   
  
Heero just stood there astounded. What had just happened? He looked towards the door, just stared at it for a while. It was over... Sadness lurked in him, though he wouldn't let it show. He turned around and began to walk away. Pausing for one moment he looked back, then turned back and walked off of the temple grounds.   
  
Leaves fell all around the streets that Heero walked on. They twirled around him, a strange sadness to them. Thoughts kept running through his head, he came to a stop infront of a lake. Looking up he just stared at the moon and stars. Rage suddenly ran through his body, with all the anger running through him he punched a tree next to him as hard as possible. Ignoring the blood running down his hand, he fell to the ground. Falling down onto his knees he held his head in his hands as tears began falling. His hand felt no pain...unlike his heart.  
  
~back to present~  
  
Heero looked out into the same lake as five days ago. His hand now bandaged rested in his lap, running his other hand through his hair he sighed. Why did she have this effect on him? He was a total mess without her. Never before would he have realised how lost he would be without her.  
  
Slamming his bandaged hand into the ground as tears began falling once again. Quickly he wiped them away, "Heero your being a pussy... No onna should have this effect on you... Forget her." He faintly whispered to himself. Heero stood and looked at the lake once again, then turned.   
  
He found himself gazing into familiar violet eyes. He stooed still, looking at her with his usual emotionaless face on. His eyes pierced into hers like knives, then he took his eyes off of her and walked off.  
  
Teary violet eyes looked after him, "Oh Heero...I love you." Silently she whispered into the crying wind.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Heylo all! i guess im back into writting, i will try to update my fics soon ^_^;; but yeah, this came outta the blue while listening to the All-American Rejects. Heres the song.  
  
Him and her  
  
Life is turned.  
  
The day I knew you would leave  
  
I can barely breath  
  
Can you hear me scream  
  
O - o - o thrown in all directions  
  
You epitome of perfection  
  
She's lost her will,  
  
Time is standing still  
  
He walks, her, home  
  
Now he walks a - lone  
  
The days they turn into years  
  
The eyes they drown in tears  
  
Can you hear me scream  
  
The way we are the way they were  
  
(It's just a shadow of what's wrong)  
  
The time with you the time is stirred  
  
(I love you for, so long)  
  
The hearts they turn, they turn away  
  
(she says to go please don't you cry)  
  
Love lost was found, night turns to day  
  
Time is standing still  
  
yea so...read and review! n i shall write again soon.   
  
~Sun 


End file.
